Seven
by LoveShackRiot
Summary: One night changes the fate of two boys. Will it be a night of mistakes or pure pleasure? SasuNaru, Lemons will occur.


So welcome to my new series. I hope you enjoy it.

"So will you come?" Ino asked Sasuke. The lunch bell had rung and as he left the classroom she was waiting outside the door.

"I don't know, let me think about it." Sasuke replied. He really didn't care for Ino, and if he didn't hurry all the edible food would be gone.

"Um, okay, well let me know after school okay." Ino dropped her head trying to hide her blush. She just stood there. Sasuke sighed as he rolled his eyes. He strode past her and headed to the cafeteria. The large room bustled with people talking in there own clicks. Sasuke turned to look at the line and his eyes widened.

"Shit." The line was so long even the slightest chance of getting anything was little to none. An arm draped over his shoulder.

"Yo teme, what's up? Saw Ino talking to you. Did she finally decide to confess to you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"No."

"What's wrong? Is Sasu hungry?" Naruto asked. His blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Sasuke turned his head to glare at him.

"Shut up dobe. How you got into Konaho High School I will never know?"

"Is that how you treat your friend who just so happened to get you some lunch?" With his other hand, Naruto pointed to an empty table with two trays on it. On the trays held hamburgers with fries and two diet cokes.

"How the hell did you get those? I thought for sure the seniors would have gotten to them before anyone else."

"I got out of class early." Naruto answered as they made their way to the tables.

"Iruka-sensei kicked you out for destroying the classroom again didn't he?" Sasuke pulled the chair out and sat down.

"No, but my new and improved plan worked perfectly plus no damage at all." Naruto sat down. "All I had to do was carefully plant some porn on my desk for him to find. He walks over and sees them. Hell man I thought he was going to blow a casket. Any way he confiscated them and banished me from the class." Naruto smiled so slyly that Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He turned when he saw Kiba heading toward them.

"Hey Naruto, um, can I have my mags back please?"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei confiscated them."

"What?1 Shit man why the hell did you get them confiscated you son of a bitch. Neji is going to kill me. GODDAMN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" Kiba sat down on a chair and buried his head in his arms. Naruto picked up a fry and plopped into his mouth. Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on. He dropped his eyes to hid his smile.

"Neji needing porn, how am I not surprised?"

Naruto walked down the corridor with the other students. "I still can't believe Neji has porn. Actual bare naked girl porn. Real OMG like WTF porn. You think you know a guy." He said as he and Sasuke walked to Kakashi-sensei's class. "Oh by the way did you do your homework?"

"You fucking dildo, how many times do I have to tell you to do your homework!" Sasuke growled as he glared at Naruto. They entered the classroom and went to their seats. Kakashi-sensei still hadn't come and probably wouldn't until last minute. Naruto sat at his desk and Sasuke pulled out his chair and sat right behind Naruto. Naruto turned around on his chair and looked at Sasuke.

"So you have yet to tell me what Ino wanted. What did she ask you?"

"She wants he to go to this bar called Seven. I don't think I should go."

"Seven! She asked you to Seven! Wow you lucky bastard." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You know it?"

"Do I know it? My tutor, Jiriaya, never stops ranting about it. It's not a bar but a Love Hotel, one that so exclusive getting a ticket there takes selling both your kidneys. Sasuke do you know what this means. Ino wants to have sex with you."

"Whisper idiot."

"Sorry. But how I still can't figure out how all the girls are charmed by your overly emo self." Naruto replied, whispering so no one could hear them.

"Shut up you fucking asshat. My parents, no my entire family are practically dead to the world since my brother decided to leave the family business. So shut your face." Sasuke felt the cold anger wash over him.

"Look dude, I don't have any siblings and my parents have been traveling all around the world since I was little I barley even know them, and you don't see me being emo."

"That's because you're a moron." Sasuke replied in a matter of fact. Naruto rebutted by sticking his tongue out.

"If you don't go with her, I'll tell the entire school that Sasuke Uchiha is still a cherry boy."

"So what there are probably a lot of virgins still at this school."

"Yeah, but you're the only one to turn down sex. What are you, chicken?" As Naruto started to mock Sasuke by acting like a chicken Kakashi walked in.

"Naruto, as much as it amuses me to see act like a chicken, class has started. He brought his brief case out at put it on the desk.

"I see you wounds still haven't healed yet Sensei." Sakura stated. About a month ago, Kakashi had gotten into an accident and had his face pretty beaten up. He was going to take the medical leave but decided to take it like a man and keep going to work.

"Lets not get off topic. For today please write a three-five page essay about one school rule you are either for or against and why. Some popular subjects are uniforms or school lunches or giving your favorite teacher a much deserved raise. And take out last night's homework. If you didn't do it well then your just an idiot, since the assignment was for you to tell me about your favorite reading material and why.

Sasuke had gone through the rest of the day with one thing on his mind. _'you're the only one to turn down sex.'_ It wasn't he didn't want sex, he did. Its just not one interested him. Maybe if he should do this, go out with Ino. She said that she would meet him after school. He looked up and there she was standing by the door.

Ino was standing at the school entrance. Waiting for his answer. Sasuke took a deep breath. Now or never. As he walked toward her something in the back of his head told him just to walk right pass her, she was not one, but there he was standing right in front of her, looking down at her.

"So, do you want to come?" Ino asked not raising her eyes.

"What time?"

Ino's head jumped up, her eyes widening with happiness. "Uh, well, uh, I'll meet you at the station at 6:30 and take the train. We don't have school tomorrow so we wont have to rush back ." Ino said.

"Alright 6:30 it is." With that Sasuke walked away without looking back. As he stepped outside the main doors a voice stopped him.

"So your finally getting laid?" Sasuke turned to see Naruto waiting for him. Naruto walked over and the two of them walked toward their dorms.

"Yes."

"That's my boy. When we get home I'll give you a 'Popping the Cherry' present." Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm. Hard.

"Your such an asshole."

The dorms were made up of four buildings. Dorm one was for first years, Dorm Two was for second years, Dorm Three for third years, and Dorm Four was for those who were on scholarships. Both boys walked to Dorm One and went up the stairs. There were four floors with almost a hundred rooms on each floor. Each student was given their own room, but they had to take care of it and clean it. Also any damages the students would have to pay for.

"So when are you going to meet Ino?"

"She said to meet her at the station at 6:30."

"Cool, let me get changed and I'll help you choose an outfit." Naruto replied as they got on to the third floor. They walked down the hallway and came up to a room on the right. Naruto pulled out his key to unlock it.

"Stop being a girl." Sasuke said as he got out his key and opened the door across the hallway. Sasuke entered and slammed the door shut, throwing his backpack on to the bed and yanking his closet doors open.

As he stared at his clothing, contemplating on what to where he realized that most of his clothes were dark blue, purple, black, and a few whites. What do you where on this kind of date? He could wear casual, but would you call this date casual?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Naruto barged through the door, strutten' in with some jeans on, a black t-shirt and his orange jacket open. He was wearing aviators.

"Okay loser let's see what you are wearing." He said as he walked over to the closet

"I was thinking on weari-."

"No, no, no, no. You will be wearing these dark blue jeans with an open v-neck shirt, the shell necklace you got at the beach, and keep your hair the way it is."

"What are you my mother?"

"Just get dressed."

"Would you mind leaving?"

"Yes and besides whatever you have I have." Naruto replied. Sasuke, rolling his eyes, turned around, and began to undress himself. He pulled of his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. He had already kicked off his shoes, but still had his socks on. Soon he was just down to those and his underwear. He reached into his closet and grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. He grabbed the white shirt Naruto told him to wear and lifted it over his head and pulled it over his body. He then turned around and looked at Naruto, spreading his arms out wide.

"How do I look?"

"Damn boy you look good. Now all you have to do is get the necklace on, help me with my homework and then together we'll head over to the station."

"We?"

"Yeah, you know Jiriaya, well he gave me a Seven ticket because I got an A on my last project, so I'm coming too."

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, he looked over at his bedside clock. The neon number showed it was 4:15. "Hell we got at least and hour and forty-five minutes until I need to meet her.

"You want to play some video games?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not. I got Ninja World V or Demon Curse II." Sasuke replied as he bent down to open his TV cabinet and pull out the controllers.

"Ninja World V I'm in the mood to kick your ass." Sasuke set up the game and the boys chose their characters. They fought each other game after game, until it was Sasuke who noticed the time.

"Oh shit, it's already 6:21. We're going to run fast." Naruto and Sasuke sped out the door, forgetting to lock up. They rode the stair rail down. They raced out the dorm doors and down the sidewalk, excitement pulsed in their veins. As the station came into view Naruto stopped running. "Well man there she is." Sasuke stopped to see Ino wearing a short skirt, a blue tank top, and her was down.

"Oh fuck man." Naruto exclaimed as he began to frantically search his pockets.

"I totally forgot to give you your present." Naruto clasped Sasuke's hand and slipped him a small package. When Sasuke opened his hand there lay a condom still in its rapper. "Now go and get sex, I'll get on a different car and give you guys some privacy. Have fun stud!" Naruto pushed Sasuke. As he walked toward Ino he felt nothing. He didn't feel hate or love. She was just some girl who had a crush on him. And he felt lust. What's wrong with him.

"Hey Ino." He greeted her with no emotion. He just stood there looking down at her.

"Hi Sasuke, I'm so glad you could come. Um I couldn't help but notice that Naruto is here, uh do you know why?" She whispered nervously.

"Said something' about going into Seven, I don't know, and frankly I really don't care." Sasuke couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He switched over 'school' mode. The only person whom he ever talked to normally was Naruto. The dobe always seemed to bring out the good in everyone.

"Oh, well okay. I really don't want anything to ruin this moment…" She replied, her eyes shined with bliss.

"Whatev." The train pulled up, and the doors opened, letting the occupants out. Sasuke walked into the open doors and into the train. Ino trailing behind him, grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They sat down not looking at each other, not speaking any words. When they got off, they just held hands as they walked to the hotel. It was Ino who broke the silence when they walked through Seven's doors.

"I need to use the restroom, to…uh…freshen up."

"Do what you have to do, I'll wait in the room. Give me the ticket."

"Kay." Ino handed the ticket to him, turned around and ran towards the restrooms.

I'm happy that you took the time to read this. Please comment and give me your thoughts. If there is anything you believe will make this story even better please tell me. I would like to dedicate this to my dearest friends who squealed when I showed them the first draft.


End file.
